Refrigerators are electric appliances that can store foods at low temperature in an inner storing space closed by a refrigerator door. Typically, the storing space is cooled using cool air that is generated by heat-exchanging with a refrigerant circulating a refrigeration cycle to store the foods in an optimal state.
In recent years, refrigerators have tended to increase in size and to provide multi-functions, and accordingly, refrigerators of various structures in consideration of user convenience have been brought to the market.
In general, doors mounted on the refrigerator may be opened and closed through rotation thereof. For this, each of the doors may be rotatably coupled to a main body defining a storage space by using a hinge. In some cases, a hinge may include a hinge plate fixed to a main body and a hinge pin connecting the hinge plate to a door to serve as a rotation shaft of the door. In some cases, a hinge may include a mounting plate on which a hinge pin is mounted and a vertical flange to which the mounting plate is coupled.